Kiss
by ScriptorBemi
Summary: Visits to the infirmary lead to something more... slight slash... MUST READ BLOOD FIRST!


Kiss Princess Bemidia Pg-13 Note: This is the sequel to Blood. You know the one I said I wasn't sure if I was going to write? Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do own all four of his books though. That counts for something right?  
  
***  
  
I had screwed myself over. I don't know what I was thinking. But I had made a grave mistake.  
  
I told Severus Snape that I was a werewolf. What kind of idiot was I, anyway? I handed over information that could tear my life apart to my worst enemy. Mind you my worst enemy was in process of being saved from himself, but no doubt he would remember that interesting tidbit. I was a fucking moron. I couldn't tell James or Sirius or Peter because I didn't want to cause Severus any more pain. Yet on Monday I expected the Slytherin's to be howling at me or something.. But they didn't. They sat there with their usual scowls but no mention of anything that had to do with wolves.  
  
Sirius turned to look at me. "Moony you've been acting weird what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, just tired is all." I shrugged; what else was there for me to do?  
  
As I took my seat I looked up to find Severus staring at me. We looked at each other for a moment before going back to what we were doing. Meanwhile I listened to my friends' conversation with half an ear.  
  
"I don't know guys. You think?" Peter.always the unsure one.  
  
"Hell yeah! I'm positive of it!" Sirius. the loud one.  
  
"You really think Snape's a Death Eater?" James.was James.  
  
I let my fork fall to my plate and all of my friends turned to look at me. "I.think.I'm going to be sick." I got up and left. I didn't really feel sick, but I knew I would blow up at one of them if I stayed in there. But then again I did feel sick suddenly so I made a beeline for the infirmary.  
  
I had a fever. Unfortunately there was nothing Pomfrey could do. She put me in a bed and went into her office. And then I realized.  
  
"The full moon's tonight."  
  
Severus Snape was standing, in all his glory, next to my sick bed. I couldn't say anything so I just nodded.  
  
"Are you going to be alright?"  
  
I shrugged. "If my fever breaks by then." I wasn't going to try to understand, because I had no desire to.  
  
"Thank you.. For Friday." Did he just say what I think he just said?  
  
I must have looked surprised. "What you're not mad at me for making you live?"  
  
Severus shook his head. "No. I talked to Dumbledore I've got it all worked out. But he didn't tell me how you knew I was in the bathroom.  
  
"I could smell the blood from the hallway." I blinked. "I'm a werewolf. What do you expect?"  
  
Severus stepped closer. "I would also like to thank you for not allowing anyone else to find out."  
  
"And you for not telling the Slytherin's about my. problem." I fiddled with my blanket.  
  
"Like you said. Some of us have to pay for our actions. Even the major ones, but that doesn't mean you give up the fight." Severus smiled and turned around to leave.  
  
"Wait." What the hell was I doing? "Stay and talk to me. James and them aren't going to show up till lunch and if they show up early you can always pretend you're hurt."  
  
Severus nodded and sat down on the bed next to mine. "So. How exactly did the Marauders meet?"  
  
These meetings during the run of the Full Moon became normal to us.  
  
Severus would come in, find a new scar on my body, and wince. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I was torn to shreds last night. Sirius, James and Peter couldn't come." I sigh.  
  
He looked pissed. "Not one of them could make it?"  
  
"Nope. Peter had to study, James had a meeting with Lily and Lord knows where Sirius was.. Too bad this friendship doesn't exist outside the infirmary." Severus growled; oops struck a nerve. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that."  
  
"Because the only thing this friendship is based on is the fact you saved me from suicide and I know you're a werewolf."  
  
I looked sad. "Is that all it is for you now?"  
  
Severus shook his head. "No not really. Now it's about the fact that I don't have to pretend."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Severus looked confused. "I didn't know you had to pretend around your friends."  
  
"Oh I do.. Because something I may think not be the same as what they think so I go along with it." I yawned. "Because I know if I disagreed with them so violently I'd be pushed out of the group. And then I would have no one."  
  
Severus nodded. "I better go. You're tired."  
  
"Stay till I fall asleep at least." I smiled sheepishly. I always had hated to ask people for things.  
  
But Severus just smiled softly and sat down on the bed with me. "I wish." He stopped suddenly.  
  
"You wish what?" I was interested in what Severus had to say. What did someone like him wish for?  
  
"That I didn't have to see you go through this." Severus ran a finger down the pink scar on my arm and looked straight into my eyes.  
  
'I wish I didn't have to see you go through this.' That had to be the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me. I nodded. "I wish I didn't have to see you go through this." I lightly touched his left forearm.  
  
We just sat there for what seemed like years staring at each other. Then ever so slowly he leaned towards me. I didn't know what to think. I'd come to the conclusion a couple months back that girls just didn't appeal to me. I was as gay as it got probably. But Severus Snape never let off that distiction. But there I was leaning towards him. Our lips touched hesitantly for a moment before I deepened the kiss. But just as his sweet lips parted, the bell for lunch rung. We pulled apart, startled by the sound.  
  
Severus bit his lip, I could smell the faint ting of blood. "I should go." Severus stood up. "I'll see you in a month."  
  
A month? How long did that month seem to me. But it was strange. I'm sure my friends notice the change in attitude towards the full moon, but they never asked. The morning after I sat in the Infirmary with Severus again. I could do nothing but stare at those lips and wish with all my might that he would just shut up and kiss me again. And he did.  
  
I'm not sure what my friend's would have said. They never did find out. But it didn't stop at the kiss. It went on to become the longest secret relationship I'd ever had, spanning the time of three years. But after school reality set in. James and Lily were murdered and I made a stupid mistake.  
  
I blamed Severus for their deaths. Claiming that he had done nothing to stop it.  
  
He never spoke to me again. At least not till the year I taught at school.  
  
***  
  
R&R!! 


End file.
